Kamen Rider Kiva Path to Peace
by darkdragon54
Summary: in the year 1846 a young village is besieged by the fangire, how will they survive why with a little help from Kamen Rider Kiva of course.
1. The Awakening

Kamen Rider Kiva

The Path of Peace

Chapter 1

The Awakening

Authors note: This is a story that just came to me whilst watching episode 38 of Kamen Rider Kiva not entirely sure yet but I think this one might go some where it all depends on who reads it i Guess.

The Year is 1846, in the small yet somewhat flourishing town of Jukichi, the townsfolk gather for another day of religious practice. But nearbye in a recently discovered cave something terrible is about to befall the village of Jukichi.

"Remember Children, to live the path of god, is to live the path to heaven, if you live by the name of the lord then you shall be given strength and you shall be healed of your sins" The preacher rambled on as the villagers watched it was the annual fesitval and everybody was giddy. There were lights, games, fun to be had by everyone. And it all started each year with the Minister of the church speaking out the the citizens. Even the king had come to see the occasion, King Haiku was a generous king who gave to his people in return for there loyalty. He was a high believer and paid his respects to the church whenever he could. The King was tall approximately 5"4 and back then that was considered tall by the people of the village. Haiku was not the strongest built man around but he commanded the troops of the vilalge with the utmost respect and dignity. They had stayed out of the warring nations and there struggles for supremacy. King Haiku had long brown hair and a small yet slender face. as King Haiku sat there watching and listening to the Minister preach he remembered what he had given the order out for only 20 minutes earlier.

(Flashback)

"Sir we have a report of an unidentified cave on the outskirts of the village" The captain of his royal guard had reported to him. King Haiku stood up from his throne and looked down at the guard before saying.

"I want you to take 5 men with you captain and investigate this matter, it would seem we may have a threat on our hands and if so we must smite it quickly before it spreads to our peaceful village" King Haiku stepped down from the throne and patted the Captain of the Royal guard on the helmet before he turned and addressed 5 others to go with him. The 6 Guards left on horseback to investigate the cave. The King then with several more of his royal guard left the palace and headed into the vilalge for the annual festival ceremony.

(End of Flashback)

As the king sat in his seat watching and listening the the minister he couldnt help but wonder what was going on with the 6 men he had sent to investigate the cave.

The Royal Guardsmen arrived at the outside of the cave less then 20 minutes after the King had ordered them. the Captain of the Royal Guard Sanji Mikuchio approached the caves entrance first. As he did the others followed him after a motion of his hand, the Royal Guard then entered the cave after lighting a few torches. the cave was damp and smelled like something had died and been rotting there for years. As the 6 got a little further in the captain stopped adn so did the others he then ordered 2 men to go back to the entrance to watch for possible enemies and to keep an eye on the horses, they did as they were told and Sanji lead the way in further after what seemed like a good half hour of walking they came to a large door it appeared to have been made by something extremely sturdy to have been able to survive being under all this rock. The Captain ordered his men to pry open the door. They approached it and pushed on the door as they did it started to creak and the rock around them began to shake. Sanji's first thought was that the entire place would collapse but alas it didnt. When the door was fully opened Sanji and his guardsmen noticed it was bright in the room there were lights on. The room was of high class indeed it reminded Sanji of his majesties room at the palace only much much bigger. The four of them entered the room and set there lanterns down taking a look around they saw paintings, a piano, a large chair on teh opposite side of the room. Sanji ordered his men to spread out and search for whatever could be in here worth taking back to his majesty as a gift. Sanji had one hand on his sword as he proceeded to walk over by the chair as he got closer he could sense something extremely distrubing about this room, there was a musky scent to it as if it were old, very old. But Sanji just couldnt put his finger on it. the chair seemed to emanate this strange power Sanji got closer and reached out to touch it a black energy began to swirl around the chair before shooting at Sanji throwing him across the room. The guards quickly rushed to his aid. it was then that a voice was heard in the room.

"Tsk tsk, apparently you humans are still the same as before, I wonder if your souls taste the same" it was at that moment that the black energy that had been swirling around the chair when Sanji tried to touch it began to surge again before 4 figures began to take shape in front of them. they all apepared to be human but obviously were not. The guards drew there swords and prepared to defend there captain. The one that had spoke to them prior to the beings taking shape was standing approximately 5"8 he was wearing black leather pants that drapped just above his feet, dress shoes, a black and red cape hung from his right shoulder and covered his right arm as well as his back. the others were a female, a larger man and one that appeared to be a scholar from the looks of it. The man in black appraoched them pushing the hair from his eyes he smiled at them and held out his arms the first Guard that was in his direct path began to freak before charging him. the man continued to smile before catching the guards sword in his hand he snapped it and flipped the broken aprt around stabbing it into the guards chest piercing straight through his armor, the guards blood began to pour out as the man let go of the blade and with a swift smack across the face sent the guard straight to the ground. Sanji managed to stand and he asked.

"What are you?" Sanji was holding his chest as the black energy that had hit him hurt quite a bit. As the man continued to approach them the remaining two guards stepped in front of Sanji they looked down at there fallen comrade as the man in black got closer to them. he replied still smirking.

"Well I am certainly glad you asked" He then made a quick motion goading the two guards into swinging at him he caught both there baldes and snapped them in half he then spun them around in each hand before piercing them into the guards heads from the sides. The two guards dropped to the floor and the man in black replied. "I am King" He then turned and motioned towards the others. "That is Rook" The larger man pounded his chest. "That is Bishop" The man with the reading glasses on clapped his book shut and stared at Sanji. "And that is Queen" The woman with long black hair smiled a bit before tilting her head to watch. King turned to Sanji and asked. "Now then Human, who are you?" Sanji was shocked at the question, did this man plan to kill him or eat him, it was the way he stared at Sanji with those cold unforgiving eyes that made him wanna puke. Sanji coughed a bit and replied.

"My Name is Sanji Mikuchio, I am the captain of the royal guard under King Haiku" Sanji's words seemed to have angered King as he grabbed Sanji by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"For your information boy I am the only king" King threw Sanji towards the door as Sanji hit the ground he slid across the floor. KIng approached him again and delivered a powerful kick to Sanji's gut shattering several of his ribs. Sanji cried out in pain as King rached down and gripped the collar of his armor. King lifted Sanji off the ground and smiled at him. "Now then I will be generous and allow you to go free this time, but if your not out of these caves in 15 seconds I will send Rook to finish you, and believe me he is far from forgiving. I'll just tell him it's another game" King turned back to see Rook watching his arms crossed over his chest he was still standing in row with Queen and Bishop. King turned back to Sanji whom was still being held by the collar of his armor. "Now go" King threw Sanji out of the doorway and when he hit the ground the other two guards from before arrived they saw Sanji hurt and picked him up they quickly ran outside to teh horses latched several of them together and holding Sanji on one of them with them they rode off back to the village to alert King Haiku. as they rode off back towards the village King and the others walked outside of the cave. "I cannot believe that we were sealed by such weak things" King turned and said to Rook. "Go now destroy there precious village, bring me the head of there so called king, and remember it's just a game" Rook smiled and started running out towards the men on horseback heading back to the village. King smiled and he Bishop and Queen turned to head back inside the cave.

End of Chapter 1......


	2. Battle in the House of God

Kamen Rider Kiva

The Path To Peace

Chapter 2

The Power of the Church.

King Haiku had gone back to the palace after the ceremony issuing teh beginning of the festival. as he sat upon his throne he asked if there was any news regarding the 6 he had sent off to the cave. His royal advisor told him there was none and Haiku sighed he was hoping for some good news on the matter. His Daughter Yuki was in the room next door she was staring out the window waiting for Sanji to return. She had been secretly crushing on him for several years now, but with Sanji's duty as her fathers Royal guard captain it was hard for her to ever get a chacne to talk to him. she had long brown hair and a slender young body she was only 19 but she knew in her heart that Sanji was the one. she smiled and went back to doing her make up in the mirror. Unlike other nations woman in Jukichi Village were treate with respect and dignity.

As the Horsemen rode up to the gate that lead into Jukichi village the guards at the gate stopped them at first but as soon as they saw how bad of condition Sanji was in they allowed passage. No sooner had they gotten the gate open then Sanji opened his eyes and saw something odd it wasn't the ground or the horse or even teh guard that was carrying him. Sanji saw a strange box it had the same symbol they had seen on the door, a bat like symbol. Sanji had no idea what this meant or how he wasn't seeing the others. Sanji then passed out due to the strain on his body. The guards rode to the palace and were immediately allowed passage inside. Once inside they called for the medics and a large uproar began with panic people asking questions it wasn't until King Haiku came out from his throne room that everybody silenced. Haiku walked over to the two returning guards and asked them.

"What happened, why is Sanji so badly injured?" King Haiku was eager to find out what had happened and what he would have to do in order to protect his village.

"Well, your highness there were these 4 people....." The guard was cut off by the King raising his hand and saying.

"Four People put Sanji in this condition, what of the others?" King Haiku stared intensely at the guard waiting for his answer.

"Y..y-yes sir, you see when they were in the cave we were told to stand guard outside but we snuck back in after the Captain and his men were inside we saw the entire thing, four people came out of this odd room and killed the guards that were with Sanji, now I am afraid they might be coming for the village" The guard was staring at the floor as King Haiku replied.

"Hmm then Double the guards outside the walls prepare for battle" King Haiku turned and walked slowly back to his throne room. he sat back upon his throne and thought to himself ~Why does this have to happen now?~ King Haiku rested his head on his hand and sigehd thinking it over.

Rook came into sight of the village gates it was approximately 3 hours after he had been ordered to follow them but he just sniffed them out. he started walking up towards the gate. as he got to it the 4 guards standing guard on there horses approached him. one of them held out his spear and asked.

"Halt, who are you? And what business do you have with this village?" The guard had no idea whom he was dealing with. Rook smiled at him and grabbed the spear he then got a sick twisted look on his face before his body began to change into that of the Lion Fangire, he pulled hte Guard from his horse and stabbed him through the chest with his own spear. The other 3 guards leapt off there horses and rushed at Rook who turned and with a powerful punch knocked off the head of one, then use the other two to kill one another. Rook cracked his neck and changed back into his human form he walked to the gate and pushed hard forcing it open. Rook entered the village but as he entered he stopped he had an idea he held up his hand and with a sick smile on his face said.

"New....game!" He held out his hand and used his power to summon up 2 Fangire. The Horse Fangire and the Crab Fangire. Rook smiled and said "Play, game Start" Rook and the 2 fangire then split into 3 different directions, the Horse fangire headed for the palace. the Crab Fangire headed for the Church, and Rook headed off towards the festival.

In the Church the Minister was sitting in front of the cross with Jesus on it he was praying his heart out trying to atone for his sin. The Minister then heard a noise behind him as the door to the church was kicked open teh few people in there started to scream as the minister himself turned and stood up facing the crab Fangire who started walking towards him large fang like objects floated above hte people that were in the church other then the minister and they embedded themselves straight into the peoples neck, the Crab fangire chuckled as it approached the minister who sighed and said to it.

"You have meddled in the house god, slain his loyal followers, I cannot allow you to continue" The Minister then said his name "I am Konji Nago, and I plan to end your reign of terror" Konji threw his robes to the ground he was wearing a nice outfit underneath it black dress pants white shirt, sandals. Konji's short black hair fluttered in the small breeze as he lifted up a strange looking belt swinging it around his waist he clasped it on he then pulled a white knuckle like object from his pocket he slapped the knuckle onto his fist and the knuckle cried out "READY!" Konji then flung out his arm and called out "Henshin" He slid the knuckle into place and the belt cried out again "Fist on!" THe belet began to emit a strange armor that formed out in front of Konji before it clasped itself onto him he looked at the fangire and said "Give that life back to god, and send the rest to hell" The armor itself was golden and the slits for eyes did not open up. "In case your wondering....Fangire.....I foudn this while searching through the remains of the old church, and i also found records of your destruction and tyrrany. I knew one day you'd come back so i prepared i carried the belt on me at all times and i trained my body to not only be strong with faith but physically as well" Konji turned to the cross and said "I apologize my lord I must fight to save this church" Konji turned and the Crab Fangire had rushed him slashing at his chest several times causing sparks to fly before the Fangire smashed him in the chest throwing him across the room he hit hte organ that was in the church and basically demolished it. Konji took a heavy breath and climbed out of the rubble that was now the church organ. He checked himself seeing there were no injuries he was amazed at this power never before had he felt something like this. the Crab Fangire rushed him again Konji dropped and smashed his fist into the Fangire's underbelly causing sparks to fly as he tripped the Fangire he stood up and pulled out the Knuckle Fuestle he clasped it into the belt and it called out. "IXA....KNUCKLE....RISE....UP!" Konji pulled the fist off the belt and bringing it back he threw it forward and it let loose a powerful burst of energy that hit the Crab Fangire in the face causing sparks to fly as the Fangire fell to the ground its body grew sleeker like that of stained glass and Konji sighed before smashing the fangire with his foot. he could hear screams coming from other areas of the village. Mind you they were not sublt screams. Konji rushed out of the church to seek out the source of thses disturbances.

Rook was wandering around looking for people that would prove a good fight. he spotted two horsemen ahead both appeared to be strong but from teh looks of it they were just ordinary humans like hte ones that Rook had killed earlier. he huffed and started to walk around some more that is until he came upon two people sword playing for a tournament. Rook smiled and said to himself "Game...good" Rook walked out into the fray he caught both there swords snapped them in half and spinning them around he stabbed one up through the first mans chine the point of the blade poking out from his head. the first dropped the second backed away before Rook used his might to hurl the other broken blade straight through his mouth dropping him like a sack of potatoes. the guards surrounded him and Rook started to laugh before growling and turning into the Lion Fangire the guards attacked him and Rook laughed.

The Horse Fangire had killed the guards and entered the palace. as it walked through the corridors it came to the throne room. it busted through the door and growled as it looked up seeing a man standing before it. it was King Haiku his red cape flowing in the breeze that now filled the room thanks to the busting down of the door. he drew his sword and the Horse Fangire attacked King Haiku sighed before striking. the Horse Fangire turned to him and immediately shattered. King Haiku sheathed his blade and said to his maids "Clean this mess up, i must tend to the matters outside the palace. King Haiku exited the throne room much to his guards dismay. Haiku's destination the festival. Konji's Destination. The festival.

End of Chapter 2...


End file.
